Senpai notice me (A KyoKao story)
by Grell The Sexy Reaper
Summary: When Hikaru and kaoru have an argument it hurts Kyoya to see Kaoru upset but he doesnt understand why
1. Chapter 1

**Kyoya's Point of View**

The Host Club was running smoothly today. For once, everything had gone perfectly. Even Tamaki was following the plan for once. I jotted down in my notepad everything that was benefitting us about today, but then disaster struck.

"If you like them so much then why don't you make them your number one friend?" Hikaru yelled loudly.

"You're my number one, Hikaru" Kaoru said innocently, but Hikaru wasn't accepting it.

"I'm not buying that for a single second, all you ever talk about these days is them!" Girls were squealing at the outbreak like it was the best bit of drama they had ever seen.

I went to split them up, though I probably shouldn't have. As I approached, Hikaru looked at me and ran from the room angrily. Kaoru sat down and started to cry with his head in his hands. Whatever this was about it was obviously pitting their brotherly love act in jeopardy, which means it is in my interest to have them resolve things.

I asked Haruhi to go after Hikaru, knowing that he would listen to her, which is why it was her I sent. Me, I went to speak to Kaoru. When Hikaru gets in a bad mood, he is almost always unreasonable and it is not in my interests to put myself through the stress of trying to get him to listen. On the other hand, Kaoru is more level headed and will listen to reason.

Kaoru still had his head in his hands as he cried. Tamaki did what I told him to do and cleared the Host Club. Today's session was over. I lifted Kaoru's head by his chin so he was looking at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. It benefits me to keep him happy because we need the brotherly love package in the Host Club in order to make a profit, and also for some unknown reason, it hurts my chest to see Kaoru so distraught.

"I just upset my brother, of course I am not alright." Kaoru said quietly. "I'm sorry for being rude. It's just that it is stupid that he got so mad." I nodded, understanding him as I listened carefully.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what exactly are you fighting about?" I asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this. Kaoru went extremely quiet when I asked this, so I simply said "You don't have to say if you-" but he interrupted me.

"I have a crush on someone."

Hearing these words made my heart throb a bit, but I don't know why. It hurt a lot, but I tried to stay calm for Kaoru's sake. For once I was glad that Haruhi wasn't in the room, she would have picked up on me hiding my discomfort probably instantly.

"Well Haruhi is currently talking to Hikaru, so hopefully we can dissolve this little dispute" I spoke. Kaoru looked away frowning.

"He won't forgive me, he feels as though he is losing me because I like someone." I nodded once again.

"Then perhaps you should show him he isn't losing you. If this quarrel continues then the probability of you two growing apart is high and that won't be good for the club." Kaoru stood up.

"You know, you are really insensitive!" his cheeks were red, but probably because he was angry. "I would have been better talking to the boss about this, at least he would understand how I feel and not only care about the club. You're so selfish!" My eyes widened and the pain in my chest grew greatly.

"Kaoru," I whispered, "I'm sorry." I hope that no one heard that, but they probably did.

Haruhi came back in the room with Hikaru trailing behind her. Tamaki, being the idiot he is, walked up to them and hugged Haruhi.

"I hope that nasty pervert didn't do anything to my little girl while she was trying to cheer him up!" The blonde imbecile yelled loudly. I closed my eyes sighing at the sight.

"Hey cut it out Senpai!" She yelled. I do feel sorry for her sometimes.

"Kaoru, I just wanted to say I am sorry. I shouldn't be so upset with you because you have a crush on someone," Hikaru started to apologise and rubbed the back of his head. Tamaki's head shot around to face them when he heard the word 'crush'. "I guess I was just scared to lose you as my brother. Sorry for being jealous."

"Hikaru, you could never lose me as you brother. I will always love you." Kaoru said and they embraced. Well I am glad that was resolved quickly. Though I wish I could say it was relieved painlessly as well. I held my chest a little and Haruhi looked at me, so I moved my hand quickly.

Tamaki held onto Haruhi protectively and glared towards the twins.

"What do you mean he has a crush on someone? The only girl he is close to is Haruhi and I forbid it. You hear me? I forbid you from dating my little girl!"

"Erm Senpai, even if Kaoru did like me, it wouldn't be your choice if we dated." Haruhi said, "besides, Kaoru is bisexual. The chances of it being a guy he is into is equal, if not higher than him crushing on a girl."

I knew that Kaoru was bisexual but I thought the chances of him crushing on anyone while still in highschool were slim to none due to how secluded him and Hikaru are. Naturally, I thought that point would come later on in both of their lives. Obviously I mis-judged them. With Haruhi joining the group, it becomes evident that she has broadened their horizons.

"So who exactly is it that you like, Kaoru?" Tamaki asked curiously. The twins grabbed each other's hands and walked out quickly, clearly to avoid the question. Everyone in the room turned to look at me for answers.

"I am sorry, but I do not know nor do I care. Try to figure it out between yourselves." I started and also walked out. The pain in my chest was still there, but it was no longer throbbing as badly.

 **Haruhi's Point of View**

After Kyoya left everyone turned their heads to look at me. I thought for a few moments.

"Well the only person that I can think of that it could be is Kyoya-Senpai." I stated. They looked at me confused. So I tried my best to explain it to the. "We know that Kaoru likes both males and females, but given that he isn't really close to anyone outside of the Host Club, it can be said that the person he likes is a member. Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai can be ruled out because Kaoru doesn't talk to them as much as the other members. If it were one of them, his behaviour would change around them due to that fact. Tamaki-Senpai is ruled out because both of the twins view him as their 'boss' and just like to tease him. So that just leaves Kyoya-Senpai- or of course someone outside of school, which is really unlikely." They all listened closely. I know for a face that Kaoru doesn't like me because he has told me before that he believes Hikaru likes me and he would never want to stand in the way of that. It's pretty sweet when you think about it.

"So If Kaoru likes Kyoya then we should do everything in our power to make sure they get together." Tamaki exclaimed. The others agreed.

"No." I said and pulled on Tamaki's ear. "If Kyoya-Senpai doesn't like him back then Kaoru would be heartbroken. We should just leave them to sort things out for themselves guys. You don't meddle around with a person's heart." Tamaki nodded, now understanding me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaoru's Point of View:**

Hikaru and I went home that day feeling rather anxious. I have to admit that I feel incredibly tense after the incident with Kyoya-Senpai. I do have a thing for him, but I would probably die of embarrassment if he found out. There is no way he would accept me. It wouldn't benefit him at all to be in a relationship with me, so he wouldn't get with me. Hikaru is right, we should just stay together because no one will accept us properly. As the boss has called us many times, we are just 'dopple-gangers'. The only person who can tell us apart is Haruhi and their is no chance of Hikaru getting with her, not with the boss being as over protective of her as he is. Hikaru has been awfully quiet since we got home. I hope he is okay, I don't want him to be upset with me.

 **Hikaru's Point of View:**

I have something I need to tell Kaoru about Haruhi, but I can't tell him without acting like a huge hypocrite. Basically, when Haruhi was talking to me, I laid a kiss on her cheek. It wasn't a kiss like I'd usually give because I wasn't teasing her. I generally meant that kiss, and I knew she could tell.

For once, her cheeks tinted slightly red. The only response, however, that I got to the kiss was:

"We should go back, you need to apologise to Kaoru" Why do I feel so rotten now? It almost feels like Haruhi has rejected me, but for her to reject me she would have to had said something. I am going to be brutally honest though, I am in love with Haruhi Fujioka.

 **Kyoya's Point of View:**

I sat in my room doing homework. My chest hurt a great deal and I was trying ever so hard not to get emotional. My sister was here with her husband and I really didn't want either of them to see me in such a pathetic weak state. That would be awful and embarrassing. Fuyumi hasn't changed at all since she married: she is still the type of person to take one thing out from my draw and in order to put it back has to pull out fifty other things to fit it in. Honestly, I wish she would just leave it to the maids.

"Key Kyoya." She spoke, "Who is Kaoru?" I looked at her. How did she know his name? It's not as though I talk about the Host Club at home. My father would never accept it.

"He is just a friend from school, why do you ask?" She giggled at me.

"More than just a friend I think." She says. I start to wonder what she meant but then I looked down at what I had been writing. Kaoru's name must have been written down about twenty times on my work in different sizes. What is getting into me? I crumpled up the paper and threw it in the bin, sighing after I did so.

"Fuyumi…" I started but I had to think carefully about what I was going to say, she already thinks something is going on between me and Kaoru. "What does it mean when your chest hurts?" She looked at me. Once again she tittered.

"Oh Kyoya, your chest is going to hurt if you're in love." She explained. But, I am not in love. There is no one that I love. Nor will their probably ever be. "I was in pain as well with my chest when I fell in love."

"Love doesn't benefit me at all, so I doubt that I am in love. Thank you for your input though, even if it was a load of nonsense and gibberish."

"And that is why your chest hurts, Kyoya. The only way to stop the pain is to accept that you're in love and tell this Kaoru person how you feel." I closed my notepad when she said this and went to lay on my bed. I refuse to believe that I am in love.

I laid in bed thinking. I was just thinking about how awful I felt when Kaoru was crying, and how awful I felt when I upset him evenmpre. Would it be bad if I opened myself up to him more, rather than only thinking about the Host Club when near him? It wouldn't be too bad but if I did that then I would also have to open up the idea that I am in love with him. What would it be like if I asked Kaoru out? What would it be like if we were a couple? Would my father accept it? Perhaps I should do it just to see his reaction. Would he be proud of having a sexuality that surprised him?

In the end I decided to give it a go and texted Kaoru. I would have called, but I don't trust Hikaru not to listen in and I wanted this to be private. Of course by now I had figured out who Kaoru liked, which is why I knew he'd say yes. If my father disapproves of this, am I going to stay with him regardless? I am being too reckless right now. I am jumping into a situation without first knowing how it will end. I am acting just like Tamaki. And you know what, I don't like it very much, even if it does kind of fill me with a sense of excitement. I can garentee that this is the last time I will act so recklessly.

 **Kaoru's Point of View:**

I got the text from Kyoya. He was asking me to meet him tomorrow alone. Well, not exactly meet him, he wanted me to go to his house but I wasn't to bring Hikaru, so what did I do to make sure I was going to be alone? I texted Haruhi asking her to hang out with Hikaru for the day. I didn't tell her why I didn't want to stay with him, but she didn't need that information. She accepted and a few moments later she called Hikaru. She actually surprised me as I listened to their conversation.

"Hi Haruhi." Hikaru spoke into the phone, "What is it?"

"Hey, I was just wondering if tomorrow you wanted to go on a date?" That was the bit that shocked me. Hikaru's eyes widened as if they were going to pop out of his face.

"Yeah, I can do that." His speech was slightly stammered. I chuckled a bit. They arranged a place and time to meet. This was Hikaru's second date ever. The first one was the one I forced him to go on. I remember that. It ended nicely and he calmed down with Arai. I remember watching everyone with the watermelon. Just me and Kyoya on the balcony. That was one of the rare occasions that I got to be alone with Kyoya-Senpai. But, tomorrow I get to be alone with him, in his house. I don't know how I can contain my excitement.

"Hey Kaoru, will you be alright on your own tomorrow? I've got a date." Hikaru asked with a huge grin on his face. I think it's kind of sweet that he would ask that. It means he cares and doesn't want to leave me on my own if I wasn't going to be okay.

"I'll be alright, I have my day planned anyway." I almost told him about Kyoya, but I remembered that Kyoya wanted this to be just between me and him.

"Oh? What will you be doing?" Hikaru asked. I came up with a clever lie.

"I thought I might check out a commoner's clothing store."

"Awe, but I wanted to do that with you." Hikaru complained.

"Well tough luck," I laughed a little, "You have a date. Are we going to go to bed? I'm getting really tired." I headed to the bedroom and stripped to my boxers. I don't know if I will be able to sleep tonight throughout all the excitement.

 **Hikaru's Point of View:**

Kaoru was hiding something, I could tell, but I wasn't going to question him about it. He seemed excited and I was happy to see him like that. Besides, I'm also excited as well. I am going on a date with Haruhi. I wonder how well this will go. Wait, if this goes bad will she hate me forever? I really hope she doesn't. She is my best friend other than Kaoru.

Needless to say, I panicked all night and got no sleep. I maybe got two hours and when the maids came in to wake us up for breakfast, Kaoru was on his phone texting. I wonder who he was talking to. Today could go either way. It will either be the best saturday of my life, or the worst. Either way, at least Kaoru is happy right now. After yesterday, seeing him cry, I am glad he has a smile on his face today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaoru's Point of View**

I headed to Kyoya's house after Hikaru had left for his date with Haruhi. I must admit I was shocked she asked him on a date. Maybe she likes him too? The time when I arrived at Kyoya's was 9:02 am. I felt for sure he was going to be mad at me for showing up at his house two minutes late. I even had this huge speech planned out about how not everyone is perfect and some people will not always get to places on time, but he didn't mention it. Maybe his clock is wrong? Or maybe he just didn't care.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly inside so that I wasn't seen. It was strange. Usually when I go to a friend's house, and their family is in, I would say hello to their family, but Kyoya dragged me straight to his oversized room and sat me on a chair, then he closed the door quickly and turned to face me.

"Um, Kyoya-Senpai?" I asked, sounding a bit like Haruhi. He looked at me and knelt in front of me, almost as if he was proposing. I started to get more excited and so stopped him. "No, I won't marry you" I joked, hoping he would see the humor behind this. He probably won't though, it is Kyoya. I doubt he even has a sense of humor.

Kyoya rubbed the back of his head and laughed a chortle. This was the first time I've seen Kyoya laugh. I thought the experience would be less pleasurable. Because he doesn't laugh, I figured he didn't have a very good laugh but his laugh was actually gorgeous. It was such a pleasing sound.

"Sorry, I know this looks like a marriage proposal" I gave him a soft smile. "Kaoru Hitachiin..." I interrupt him.

"No, I won't marry you, I've told you that already."

"Not what I was going to ask." Kyoya sighed, "you're making this complicated, perhaps in this case actions will speak louder than words."

"What are you rambling abo-" I was cut off because Kyoya kissed me.

It was a simple closed mouth kiss, with good technique and I got a lot of arousal from it. Like seriously, when he pulled away I grabbed one of his boobs and placed it over my crotch to cover my erection. Kyoya looked at me and smiled.

"Kaoru Hitachiin, will you be my..." There was a pause as he tried to think of the correct word to say. I caressed his cheek a little and finished his sentence for him.

"Boyfriend?" I asked. He nodded. I didn't need to answer with words. The message was very clear when I kissed him.

Considering we only just got together, I think we went too far. Their was no intercourse; however, their was sexual activities. I can honestly say, this was one of the best days of my life. I wonder what Hikaru got up to with Haruhi though, did they even kiss?

 **Kyoya's Point of View:**

I was laid on my bed shirtless, with a shirtless Kaoru laid next to me. This was something I had never done before and I actually really enjoyed it. I'm sure Kaoru has touched someone before, even if it was just Hikaru when they were younger. I wouldn't have agreed if he and Hikaru got together, but it just seemed like a natural thing which was going to happen. What am I thinking? Kaoru wouldn't do that stuff, and Kaoru wouldn't do it with his brother. Right now he is texting someone. I didn't know who. Though interested, I didn't look over his shoulder. Then his phone rang. I listened in, not saying a word.

"Kaoru. Today has been great. Haruhi kissed me!" His brother spoke loudly into the phone. I could hear Haruhi speaking in the background, telling him to calm down because it was just a kiss.

"That is wonderful." Kaoru sounded generally happy for Hikaru. I held his waist and gently kissed his neck. He chuckled and told me to stop in a playful way. Hikaru heard this through the phone.

"Is someone there with you? I'm on my way home." I took the phone out of Kaoru's hand and spoke to Hikaru.

"Kaoru may or may not be home until late tonight." I said then hung up the call. Kaoru laughed and we kissed again. This couple thing is actually quite interesting.

 **Hikaru's Point of View:**

Someone spoke into the phone who wasn't Kaoru and then hung up. It sounded like Kyoya. I look at Haruhi for answers, but never got any. I can't understand why Kyoya was at our house, and if he wasn't then why was Kaoru at his? Either way, it seemed strange to me. Haruhi took my hand and smiled.

"I should tell you something." She began, "Kaoru sent me a text last nigh asking me to hang out with you today. I think he wanted us to hang out as friends but I turned it into a date. I assumed Kaoru asked me to do it because he knew I liked you; however, I now think it was because he wanted you out of the house and away from him." She spoke. I frowned. So Kaoru didn't want me? She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Why wouldn't Kaoru want me around?" I asked. Haruhi thought for a moment.

"He wanted to be with Kyoya-Senpai today." I Wish he would have just told me and not tried to get rid of me. I would have understood...

 **Kaoru's Point of View:**

I got back to my own home at 9:30 pm. Hikaru was still up, so I went to find him. He grabbed me when I found him and started to yell at me. I think Kyoya gave it away that I had lied to him. I was in tears when Hikaru finally stopped yelling. He hugged me and apologised. Obviously I forgave him straight away. I told him that me and Kyoya wanted this to be secret, then he started to ramble on about his date. It seemed like he had a really nice time. I really love my brother. He always knows how to make me smile after something bad happens. I just hope he doesn't see the love bites that Kyoya gave me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyoya's Point of View:**

I stayed up all that night thinking about Kaoru, but I still fail to see whether love is the correct word to use here or not. I like being with him and I enjoyed my day with him. The day of passion. No, I can;t call it that because we never had sexual intercourse. When i left my room the next morning it was 1 pm. I guess that isn't really morning, but I slept in. Fuyumi looked at me with a smile.

"Morning sleepy head. I hope you got plenty of rest after that day you had yesterday. That Kaoru is quite the looker isn't he. I hope you don't mind but I looked into his family." How did she know what me and Kaoru did yesterday? She started to hum as she came over to me. "We better hide that before dad sees it." She says referring to the love bite on my neck.

"I want him to see it. I aren't ashamed of what me and Kaoru did." I stated boldly. But the truth is, I really didn't care what my father thought about this. I came to the conclusion that I will never be as exceptional as he wants me to be, so why should I try anymore? I haven't given up, I'm just releasing myself from the stress of trying to be perfect all the time for him.

 **Hikaru's Point of View:**

I must have been in a fantasy right now. Was I dreaming? I think I was. I dreamed I went on a date with Haruhi and she kissed me. I also dreamed that Kaoru got home late from his date with Kyoya and he had a love bite on his neck. I was dreaming right?

I rolled over in bed. It was 1 pm. For some reason I was alone in bed and could hear Kaoru outside of the room laughing and talking. I couldn't make out what he was saying. He walked in the room saying he will see the person tomorrow. He hung up the phone and sat on the bed. Kaoru laid down and closed his eyes, not saying a word to me. I rolled over and looked at him.

His features were paler than usual and his eyes had bags under them. I got a bit concerned so I put my hand on his forehead. His skin was as hot as fire. He opened his eyes, which looked very glassy and glazed. My heart sunk.

"Are you sick?" I asked. He burst into a coughing fit, which worried me. I laid next to him in bed and cuddled up to him. "I'll stay by your side, don't worry."

By Monday, Kaoru still hadn't improved. He was starting to scare me. I refused to go to school, my brother needed me. The constant shivering and sweating was terrifying and when he coughed I honestly thought I was losing my brother. After school hours, we got visitors. The way the Host Club was acting, it scared me more. Haruhi stayed quiet, she knew this whole thing was worrying me. Kyoya also stayed quiet. I guess he still didn't want people to know about him and Kaoru yet. He seemed sad to be honest, maybe he is also worried, or maybe something happened at home.

 **Kyoya's Point of View:**

Tamaki, Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai left eventually, which was good because I had some bad news to give Kaoru. Last night my dad spoke to me. He really didn't accept me being in a relationship with Kaoru. He is forcing me to break up with him. Now I thought long and hard about what I was going to do and I have to tell Kaoru my conclusion. I hope he appreciates the fact that I am probably going to lose any respect my father has for me because I want to stay with him. And I'm going to say three words that Kaoru is dying to hear. Their is definitely feelings there, but I'm still not sure what it is. Never the less, I am going to tell Kaoru that I love him.

I took his hand and kissed it, which made him smile a bit. He was so handsome when he smiled.

"Kaoru, I love you" I whispered so he could hear. He pulled me with all his strength and kissed me. Then the door opened and Tamaki came in, catching us in the act. He picked up something he had left and then looked back at us.

"So, are you two are a couple or something?" He asked. I looked at Kaoru and nodded. I guess the secret is out.

Tamaki ran out of the room shouting for Mori and Honey, who were waiting for him.

"What is it Tama-chan?" Honey-Senpai asked innocently. I had followed Tamaki.

"I walked in on a kiss. Kyoya and Kaoru were kissing."He said and smiled. "I'm so happy Kaoru's crush likes him back."

"Wait you knew he liked me?" I asked. This was new. They knew something and I didn't know that they knew it.

"Yeah, Haruhi figured it out on Friday." Tamaki smiled, "she's so smart."  
"Well done on your relationship, Kyo-Chan" Honey-Senpai spoke cutely. I smiled, nodded then went back to Kaoru, who was asleep. I climbed into bed with him and closed my eyes, letting sleep drift over me.

 **Kaoru's Point of View:**

I woke up later that day and I felt much better. Hikaru's voice could be heard outside of the room, along with Haruhi's, but they weren't in the room. The only person in the room with me was a sleeping Kyoya. I shook him awake, which was a mistake. His eyes opened angrily and it was terrifying. You would have thought I would have learned not to wake the sleeping dragon by now, wouldn't you? He calmed down and a small smile grew on his face.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked and kissed my cheek. I nodded, which made him sigh. "Good." He mumbled.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He stood up.

"I will be fine." I bet he caught my illness. He was asleep with me and we did kiss. Him catching it wouldn't be impossible.

Haruhi and Hikaru walked in and hugged me, both happy to see me away and healthy.

"You scared me so much" Hikaru said quietly as he held onto me tightly. I held back onto him. If their is one thing I know, it's that I will probably never lose my brother. Hikaru had his eyes shut, but I was smiling and staring at Kyoya. He is so handsome. He could have any girl or guy in the world, but he chose me. I don't see why. It can't be for looks because otherwise he would like Hikaru aswell. So what is it? Surely I am not that special, I just really love him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaoru's Point of View:**

I was back at school today. I wasn't sure whether Kyoya wanted everyone to know we were together, so I wasn't going to do anything, but then a girl came running up to me excited.

"Is it true?"She asked panting. The grin on her face spread from ear to ear.

"Is what true?" I asked back. She shook her head.

"Don't pretend not to know. You and Kyoya are together in a relationship, aren't you?" She asked again. I blinked and nodded, thinking that Kyoya had told her. She ran off excited to tell her friends and I walked into the music room. Tamaki was happily talking to some girls, while Kyoya was sat in the corner of the room. He was writing in his notepad but was scowling. I walked up to him and said hi, but he ignored me. Did I do something wrong?

"Kyoya?" I asked and sat on the floor in front of him.

"Did you tell everyone that we were together? About 10 girls has asked me this morning and Tamaki swears it wasn't him." Kyoya asked.

"I thought you were the one who told them" I said and looked down. "If it wasn't you and it wasn't Tamaki, then who was it?" I looked around the Host Club at everyone who knew. Hikaru wouldn't tell because I made him swear he wouldn't and Haruhi wouldn't tell because she is respectful. If Tamaki didn't do it, then who else knew?

A group of girls came up to us and started to whisper to one another. I felt rather awkward right now because they were surrounding me and Kyoya, not me and Hikaru. I don't know how to act when it's Kyoya not Hikaru.

"Will you two kiss for us?" They all said in unison. My face burned up quickly and I knew I was blushing. "Please." I looked at Kyoya for help. He sighed and stood, then offered his hand to me. I gladly took it and then we kissed. It wasn't a proper kiss like the ones we did at his house or mine, but it was enough to get the girls squealing and taking pictures.

"Who was it that told you?" I asked the girls. I felt like crying because now my private life with Kyoya was now public to the guests of the Host Club, and I didn't want it.

"Honey- Senpai told us" they smiled happily. I looked over at Honey-Senpai then ran out of the room, heading to the bathroom to let out the tears I had been holding back. Some guys came in so I wiped my eyes.

"So I heard you got with that Ootori kid" One said. They seemed angry with me and I didn't answer, which didn't help. "Answer when spoken to doppelganger." He grabbed my shirt and pushed me into the wall.

"So what if I am? It's got nothing to do with you. You wouldn't do this to Kyoya, so why do it to me?" This really annoyed them and they slammed my head into the wall.

"Oh we will do this to him aswell." Then the next thing I knew, I was being punched and kicked everywhere. They left me on the floor bruised and bleeding from several places. My left leg, stomach and head hurt the most, but I was damaged everywhere.

Dragging myself up from the floor, I limped back to the music room and tried to avoid peoples gazes. I managed to avoid everyone until Hikaru saw me and panicked. He ran up to me and made a big deal over it.

"Kaoru!" He was checking over all of the injuries. "Who did this to you?" He asked. I flinched away as he touched a bruise on my face.

"It doesn't matter." I spoke. He laid his head on my shoulder, which also hurt but he didn't mean to hurt me so I let him keep it there.

"It matters to me." He whispered. So I told him that it was some homophobic guys who said they were also going to get Kyoya. I doubt they will though, because Kyoya's family own a private police force and he can protect himself better than me. Hikaru got up and ran to Honey-Senpai to tell him what had happened and before I knew it I was telling him who hurt me. Honey- Senpai, though this is his fault for telling everyone we were together, is a good friend and went to beat up the guys that hurt me. I am lucky to have friends like that.

 **Kyoya's Point of View:**

Some guys came up to me asking if I was with Kaoru. I told them that this was simply a rumor and wasn't true. I'm fed up of people asking me this today.

"Oh really? Well he said it was true just before we beat him up" The big guy, who I suppose is the ring leader, spoke. My eyes widened a little then I smiled.

"Well it isn't true and so you just assaulted a friend of mine. All I have to do is press a button and you'll be arrested" I smirk, having the upper hand now.

"How will you press the button when you haven't got any fin-" I presume they were threatening to break or cut of my fingers then, but Honey-Senpai came up and kicked the ring lead in the head.

"Picking on my friends is a big no- no" He said and beat them up as they came to attack. I called my family police force and the gang were arrested for assault on Kaoru. He had to give a statement. When I saw him, it was painful. He was broken. Bruised, swollen and bleeding. It is a good job my family also tend with medical things aswell as police, because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to help Kaoru out here.

He looked at me and hugged me. He shook as he started to cry his eyes out. All I did was hold him close at his moment of weakness. I also wanted to cry, but I stayed strong for his sake.

"I love you" I whispered into his ear to try and cheer him up.


	6. Chapter 6 Lemon warning

**a/n- This chapter contains Adult themes and images if you are not comfortable with it, just skip it okay? Thank you**

 **Kaoru's Point of View:**

Every time I look in the mirror I see this big lump of bruising. When I remove my shirt, the bruising on my chest and stomach upsets me. It's all rather painful but its healing. Kyoya comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder. I am staying at his for a while so that I can get the medical supplies needed to fix all the injuries. Due to this, Hikaru is staying with Haruhi because neither one of us can sleep alone.

I laid down on the bed and Kyoya sat in a dominant position over me, pinning my arms to the bed. My heart was racing as he leaned over and kissed me deeply and passionately. I kissed back with all my love. This was the first time anything like this has ever happened to me and I am rather stoked for it to happen. He released my arms and I started to unbutton his school shirt. He has such a beautifully toned body. Kyoya placed kisses along my neck while I was helping him remove his shirt. His hand went up and under my shirt and my breath hitched feeling his cold hands along my torso.

Kyoya's hands forced my shirt off, breaking it at the buttons because he was in a rush to see my body. His kisses became rather rough on my neck and I let out a soft moan. He sucked and nipped at certain points on my neck and collar bone, leaving love bites all over it, claiming me as his own. His kisses trailed to my chest and over my left nipple. He nibbled and sucked on it harshly making me moan a little more before he moved over to my other nipple. After about 30 minutes my chest was covered in the dark love bites that Kyoya had given me. The pleasure he was giving me was like nothing I have never experienced before. He tugged at my pants gently as he kissed me again.

 **Kyoya's Point of View:**

I pulled at his trousers wanting them off. My mind was pretty much blank other than the thought of wanting to be in him. Some might call that lust and I am not ashamed to say that I am lusting over Kaoru. I got the trousers off and started to rub at his boxers, feeling the tent which was growing ever larger. I'm not bothered about the torn clothing, he can borrow mine after I have claimed him. I stared to pull at his boxers but he stopped me.

"Your trousers off aswell" He said. I chuckled but complied and removed my trousers. His gaze looked me up and down and I smirked. His eyes laid onto my crotch and he gulped seeing my bulge. I wasn't even fully hard yet, it was just a semi. Though he wasn't small himself. I climbed back onto him and ground against his bulge, which made him moan.

"Don't worry. This will be in you soon" I purred into his ear and pulled down his boxers letting his boner spring freely. I stroked it a little. I know that identical twins have the same sized genitalia so if it was just Kaoru, imagine the size he would be. He was blushing and letting out soft moans. It was driving me crazy. I just wanted to hear him scream with pleasure.

I kissed the tip of it gently making him squirm a little and I licked it up and down. He looked at me upset that I was teasing so I put it in my mouth. I sucked on it and started to bob my head making him moan more. He was enjoying this, though I never gave him the full lot. He frowned as I pulled off.

 **No one's Point of View:**

Kyoya leaned over him again and put his hand to the younger male's mouth telling him to suck on it. Kaoru sucked on the fingers, unsure of what was happening. When Kyoya's fingers were good and moist he picked up Kaoru's legs and and put the fingers inside of the males behind. He started to thrust them and wiggle them to stretch him out.

"Are you ready?" Kyoya asked. Kaoru nodded and braced himself for Kyoya's entrance. Kyoya put his full length in and smirked down at Kaoru. "I like you like this. You're so frail and defenseless." The speech made the young twin blush bright red. Kyoya started to thrust kissing Kaoru as he did so. Moans escaped from their mouths into the kiss.

The pace picked up and Kyoya started to hit that one place which made Kaoru moan like crazy. He kept hitting that spot over and over until the two of them came together. Sweat dripped down from their perfect bodies and they panted for breath.

"I love you" Kaoru said and cuddled up to Kyoya. Kyoya smiled.

"I love you too, now its your turn to be dominant" He laughed and flipped them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n- this is a very depressing, dark chapter. Im sorry if it triggers you. Don't read it if it gets too much for you  
 **Kaoru's Point of View:**

I slept rather easily that night but the next morning I couldn't move. I was so sore. Kyoya chuckled and got up. He was sore aswell but he's not as much of a baby as I am. He helped me stand and we headed toward the bathroom for a shower. It helped a lot with the pain. You might say it was soothing.

Kyoya let out a cough and a sneeze then got out of the shower. He went to the bedroom and when I came in he was laid in bed holding his stomach. I guess hes sick? Me being stupid, I didn't know what to do. I saw that he had some tablets in a draw. Painkillers.

"Have you taken anything?" I asked. I didn't get an answer so I got him Painkillers. The box seemed new but out of the two trays of 16 there was only 2 left. I thought nothing of it and got the other two out. Kyoya took them without argument. He laid down saying he felt sick so I went to find him anti sickness tablets. I didn't find any but did find a new pack of the Painkillers. I left them on the bed side cabinate for Kyoya to take later when these ones had worn off.

He started to shake and whine. I assumed that it was time for him to take more medicine but the pack of painkillers were empty. I had left him for 5 minutes, while I went to toilet.

"Kyoya, did you take all these?" He was pale, sweating and looked like he was about to be sick. "I'll take that as a yes." I grabbed my phone to call for an ambulance.

"Stop" he said quietly. He was really scaring me. I sat by him and laid him on his side then told him to sleep. He smelled really bad. "Don't call an ambulance. They will contact my dad" Kyoya said weakly. Why didn't he want his dad to know? I have never seen Kyoya so vulnerable before.

"Why did you do it?" I asked. He shook badly and was sick. I couldn't bare to see him like this so I called an ambulance regardless to Kyoya's begging me not to. "Hello, I need an ambulance." Kyoya started to cry hearing me say this. I told them the location and what had happened.

The ambulance came quickly and I took Kyoya's phone while they put him in the ambulance. I didn't want to call his dad because obviously things weren't right between them, so I called his sister.

"Hello, Fuyumi." I said.

"Kyoya? What's wrong?" She said back.

"I'm not Kyoya, I'm Kaoru. Can you get to the hospital? Kyoya overdosed and hes in a bad state" I said bluntly. Honestly, I'm not happy with him for doing it. Fuyumi made a noise of panic then hung up. I boarded the ambulance and held Kyoya's hand.

"Who did you call?" He asked weakly. His eyes were praying that it wasn't his mother or father

"Fuyumi" I said. He nodded and his eyes closed.

The hours of waiting were painful. Fuyumi had arrived, but neither of us were allowed in to see Kyoya. Panic had flooded her face and it got worse the longer we waited.

"I'm going to have to tell father" She said. I shook my head.

"Kyoya doesn't want him to know." I answered.

"He's not heartless like what Kyoya thinks. He'll come here and he will be worried sick" She said.

"Then don't tell him. Kyoya has me and you worrying about him, he doesn't need anyone else. Especially someone who severally dislikes him" I said. Fuyumi didn't know how to respond to that.

The doctor came out and stood there.

"We had to completely empty his stomach, the pills he had have seriously damaged his insides, though he should be okay. Can one of you tell me why mr Ootori took so many pills?" The doctor asked. Fuyumi shook her head.

"He wasn't feeling well so I gave him some to help him, but I didn't know he'd already taken some. He said he hadn't. I went to the bathroom for 5 minutes and came back and he'd taken a full pack. I don't know his reasoning, but it was like he wanted to make himself ill" I said. That was the hardest thing so far.

The doctor nodded and the door behind me opened. I turned around.

"Mr Ootori, come this way please" The doctor spoke. I turned around to see Kyoya's father. He didn't seem pleased. I followed them quickly, and so did Fuyumi. "Yoshio, the boy tried to kill himself." The doctor whispered in his ear. It wasn't a quiet whisper, I heard it clearly. Kyoya's father nodded and we entered the room with which Kyoya was asleep on the bed in. I brought in a chair for Fuyumi then got one for myself and held Kyoya's hand tightly.

Yoshio Ootori glared at his unconcious son. It was unnerving and I don't know why he just didn't let his guard down and his feelings out. It was clear that he wanted to cry. It was clear that he wanted to sit down and hold his son close. It was clear he was struggling. But he didn't let that guard down. The glare was frozen on Kyoya.

"He'll always be a failure" Yoshio said, "He can't even succeed at ending his life." My mouth gaped open slightly and the man left the room. I laid my head on the bed and teared up.

"Yeah, he's not heartless." I said to Fuyumi. She was sat in shock and greif.

Kyoya woke up a few hours later, and sadly I was asleep when he did this.

 **Kyoya's Point of View:**

Something was on my hand. It felt nice. It felt soothing. I opened my eyes to see Kaoru asleep with his head laid on my hand, which his hand was clenched around. He is so cute. My eyes examined the room. Hospital. The only other one in the room was Fuyumi. My father obviously knew I was in here by now, its one of the hospitals which he runs. He probably wasn't happy to see me in such a state.

I put my hand through Kaoru's hair gently, and he started to stir. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You're awake!" he said loudly, which woke Fuyumi from her sleeping state. His arms wrapped tightly around me and he started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru." I whispered. He heard it and held me tighter. When I am at school, I act like my life is all together but in reality I am overly stressed about everything. I have to paint my picture perfectly to be what my father wants, but no matter what I do, I aren't good enough for him.

"I was so worried that you weren't going to wake up." He said. I nodded. I wonder who he told about this.

"Dad knows" Fuyumi said, "he was dissapointed."

"Figured" I said simply. I wasn't in the mood to act like I cared right now. My arms wrapped around Kaoru and I held onto him like he was the only thing I had left in the world.

"Hey, I have to get home. I'll come see you tomorrow, okay?" Fuyumi said and kissed my head, turning into a caring sister. I nodded.

Kaoru sat on the bed and cuddled me.

"I'm going to tell Hikaru, if that's okay? He and Haruhi will probably come round to see you." Kaoru said. My grip around him tightened slightly and I nodded. He kissed me gently. This is what I needed. I needed my boyfriend to love me even when I failed. I don't see why he loves me any more, but I am glad that he does.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaoru's Point of View:**

Hikaru and Haruhi came like I had expected. Kyoya didn't speak a word to them, I guess he only wanted me right now. I didn't speak much either. The words that Mr Ootori said about Kyoya were playing around in my mind. ' _He'll always be a failure.'_ Kyoya isn't a failure. He is the smartest and most handsome man I know. He's obviously smarter than his father, who from my experience, isn't very good at anything apart from neglecting his child.

"Kaoru? Are you alright?" Kyoya asked. I looked at him. Apparently, I had zoned out. Do you blame me? I was thinking about what that awful man said about my boyfriend. Kyoya put his hand on my cheek. "Hey, you zoned out again." He said. I blinked.

"Sorry, I am just thinking." I said. Hikaru was staring at me.

"What about?" Haruhi asked. I shook my head. Kyoya looked at my brother and his girlfriend.

"Excuse me." I said and left. I noticed Kyoya's face as I walked out. Worry. He shouldn't be worried about me, it should be the other way round. The guy is in hospital- he should not be worrying about me.

Someone grabbed me as I walked to the canteen in the hospital.

"Kaoru, is he okay?" A voice spoke. I turned around to see Tamaki and I sighed deeply. He shouldn't be here. I don't think Kyoya would be happy if he had the full Host Club in his room making a racket. In all honesty, I think he only really wants me there.

"He's fine" I said and bought myself a drink and got Kyoya one as well. Tamaki had Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai with him and they were looking at me like they were expecting me to tell them everything. "Who told you he was here?"

They all looked at each other.

"Hika-chan" Honey-Senpai said. I sighed and looked at Tamaki.

"Hikaru did" He said. I looked at Mori-Senpai to get confirmation that Hikaru had shared it to all of them. He nodded. A sigh escaped my mouth again and I led them to the room. I walked in and gave Kyoya the drink and a groan came from his mouth when he saw the remaining three members of the Host Club that weren't already in the room.

"Hikaru told them." I explained. He nodded and shot a glare at Hikaru. Hikaru hid behind Haruhi upon seeing the glare. The Club all made themselves at home and I was left without a chair. Kyoya shifted up and let me sit down.

The silence was awkward. No one knew what to say.

"So Kyoya," Tamaki started, "Why did you do it?"

"Because" He answered. That wasn't really much of an answer, but that's what he said. That silence invaded the hospital room once again, more awkward than the last time.

"Kyo-chan, do you want a slice of cake?" Honey-Senpai said. Kyoya didn't answer.

"Is there anything you want?" Haruhi said, "I can go get you something." All the Host Club seemed to be in shock and panic because of what Kyoya did. I could see the annoyance grow on Kyoya's face.

"If I'm perfectly honest, I want you all out apart from Kaoru" He said, his brow twitching as they were all asking him what he wants and needs and offering to do stuff for him. His words shocked everyone and nodded, but not one of them left. "Leave!" He snapped at them. His words were ice as he spoke to them. They rushed out in fear, leaving me alone with him.

"Sorry about that." I said to him. He nodded and pulled me close by my waist.

"I did it because you got hurt because of me. I couldn't live with myself knowing I had caused a bunch of homophobic men to beat you up. On top of that I'm just stressed." He told me. I put my hand on his cheek.

"You didn't cause me to get beaten up. If that was anyones fault, it's Honey-Senpai's" I told him and kissed him gently. "As for the stress, stop trying to be what your father wants you to be and just be yourself. The real you is much better than the worked up stressed you anyway." I explained. He nodded. He started to speak my name, but I stopped him and pressed my lips up against his.

The kiss was amazing once he started to kiss back. His warm lips melted against mine like the mountain snow under the summer sun. His hands glided up my back making me shiver slightly with excitement. His touch, soft like a feather but stronger than that of a lion's as he gripped onto me and pulled me close. Our gentle kiss turned into an intimate, intense moment that needed to be cherished forever. This kiss would have gone further had we not been in a hospital right now.

"I'll be out of here by tonight, and back at school tomorrow." He said. I nodded, though really I just wanted him to rest. I wanted to rest with him so we could cuddle and do maybe more. He smiled. "Thank you." He said.

"I love you." I spoke to him happily. He returned my statement with a peck on the cheek afterwards.

He was right, he got released that night. However, he got advised to stay in bed. Did I believe he would do that? No, I didn't. Fuyumi was there when it was time for him to be discharged, and together we helped him get home.

"Want to stay the night, Kaoru?" Fuyumi asked. I shook my head, but honestly I did want to stay the night.

"I have to get back to Hikaru, thank you for the offer though." I smiled and kissed Kyoya's forehead before leaving.

When I got back home, it seemed empty, but it wasn't. There was loud noises coming from upstairs, and so I didn't go to my room. I went to the spare room and put the tv on loud enough to mask out the lewd noises of grunts, groans and moans. I think Hikaru must have heard the television, because not long after it started he was knocking on my door.

Hikaru's appearance was not acceptable. His hair was messy, his lips were slightly swollen and he had a huge hickey on his neck. His shirt was all creased and not on properly. I'd hate to imagine what Haruhi looked like right now. Probably a lot worse.

"You know Ranka is going to kill you." I laughed.

"Yoshio would kill you if he knew you and Kyoya did it." He said. "Anyway, how is the shadow king?"

"He's weak but at home. I think he's just tired. He said he'll be at school tomorrow." I smiled. He nodded.

"I don't think Haruhi will be walking in the morning." He smirked. My face scrunched up as he added a little bit of unneeded information about how he was doing it with her.

"Are you coming in, or going back to your woman?" I asked. He looked down the hall as if he was debating which one he wanted to do. If I had stopped what he had but with Kyoya, and he asked me this i'd be shooting back to Kyoya.

"I wanna come in and talk to you, but I don't want to keep Haruhi waiting." He said. I nodded in understandment and pushed him down the corridor slightly.

"Go then" I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaoru's Point of View:

Back to school. I knew that as soon as we walked through them doors that all eyes would be on me and Kyoya. If the incident with the pain killers never happened then the glances would be on Hikaru and Haruhi now, not me and Kyoya still. They are getting away from being asked a gazillion questions constantly. Don't get me wrong, I am glad that we are back at school. The doctor had advised that Kyoya have at least a week off school- but he didn't agree to that. Kyoya isn't that kind of person. Honestly, I'm just glad that Kyoya is recovering.

The lessons dragged. Kyoya wasn't in my lessons, which is understandable but annoys me greatly. The day is long without him by my side. It doesn't help that Hikaru shares his lessons with Haruhi so every time I looked at them to talk to one of them, they were eating each others mouths. I bet this is how one of them feels around me and Kyoya when we are together. How does the Host Club work now? I have to go back to being all flirty with Hikaru. Kyoya and Haruhi will see that. That isn't right.

Kyoya's Point of View:

The Host Club. I was not looking forward to that but I am going to do it anyway. I can control my emotions around others. Even if Hikaru and Kaoru are being close- no reason to let the ladies know how I feel about that.

"So Kyoya, how is your relationship with Kaoru going?" A girl asked. I looked at her.

"So Kyoya, is Kaoru the reason you tried to kill yourself?"

"So Kyoya, are you okay with Kaoru and Hikaru being that close?"

The questions were driving me insane. I didn't give them a response. Though to answer them three questions it's: well, no, yes. I stood up and walked over to Tamaki when I heard Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry we have been so distant lately. I won't leave you again." Kaoru spoke. My eye twitched again.

"No you won't, because tonight in bed I am going to take my claim back on you." I saw Haruhi's eye twitched. We both felt the same about this situation. Tamaki noticed that I was behaving 'oddly'.

"Mommy dear. Are you alright?" Tamaki asked. I walked away from him. A girl said the words which I never wanted to hear... Ever! 'Why don't you two kiss and make up?' And what did the twins do? They did what the girls wanted and kissed. That's when I snapped. I walked up to them and dragged Hikaru off of my boyfriend, everything went blank as I punched him in his face. The girls started to scream- most with excitement but some with fear.

Hikaru threw a punch at me and we soon were in a full blown fight.

I honestly can't remember much of the fight because I had blanked out. I remember Tamaki and Kaoru dragging me off Hikaru, who was bleeding and unconscious. What had I done?

When I came through again I caught a proper look of Hikaru, who was in Haruhi's arms, and then my attention turned to the angry Kaoru in front of me. He looked both angry and upset. He shook his head and then tears fell down his cheeks.

"It's our job" he said and walked away. I went to go follow him but Tamaki stopped me.

"You really did quite a number on Hikaru." He spoke. "Perhaps your main priority should be to apologise to him when he wakes up." I looked back at Hikaru. I didn't just hurt Hikaru in this fight, but I hurt Kaoru. I think my main priority should be to apologise to Kaoru, but I am going to apologise to Hikaru first.

When Hikaru came round, he looked at Haruhi, who was still holding him, and kissed her roughly but passionately like he hadn't seen her in over a year. I coughed to make my presence known and he looked at me. His head shot back into Haruhi's chest as he was scared.

"Please don't hurt me again" He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, and I didn't mean to hurt you before. I apologise. I blanked out with jealousy and hit you. I am sorry." I bowed and hung my head in shame. What is wrong with me lately? Hikaru stood up and poked me.

"You look like Kyoya… but I'm not convinced it is you. Anyway… Apology accepted. It was my fault, I shouldn't have kissed Kaoru." I shook my head.

"No. For once the blame was mine."

 **Kaoru's Point of View:**

I went home. I want to be alone. No one talk to me now. I need to be alone. It was our job. Don't put us down as brotherly love packet if you're going to attack my brother when he gives me the love he's supposed to. Am I overreacting? Hikaru is probably fine. Kyoya will probably apologise and everything will be okay… right? Everything will be okay. I still want to be alone.

There is a knock on the door. I don't want to answer it.

"Kaoru, open the door please." Haruhi's voice calls out.

"Kaoru, open up." And there is Hikaru's. I expected there to be a 3rd voice. I expected to hear Kyoya's voice, but I never. I opened the door to a bruised Hikaru and a worried Haruhi jumping on me to give me a hug.

"Come quick." Hikaru said. He dragged me by my arm outside. He pointed at the roof of mine and Hikaru's tree house from when we were kids. The treehouse was 30 ft tall. Our dad kept building extra floors on it until it got to the point where the branches were almost snapping and we weren't allowed to play in it no more.

Up at the top was Kyoya.

Fear rushed through my mind as I looked at him. What was he doing?

"Kaoru, I am sorry for hurting your brother." He said, "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"All is forgiven, come down." It was clear that I was scared. He looked down at me. Haruhi pointed at the branch to show that it was starting to snap. I rushed into action. I climbed up the tree house to get to Kyoya. To my Kyoya. I climbed all the way to the top and held onto him. "Come down please." And then it happened. A snap, a scream and… nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hikaru's Point of View:**

I couldn't find them. The wreckage was too great. There was too much wood. Haruhi was the one to spot them. A hand coming out from under a pile of wood. We ran to them and started digging through the broken wood. Haruhi called an ambulance and told them where to come. It was urgent. Neither were awake. Their breathing was highly shallow and fading. They needed help instantly.

The ambulance came. They took my brother and his lover away. Haruhi was crying her eyes out. I had to stay strong for her, but this was all my fault. I said he had to get Kaoru's attention. How was I to know he'd climb up there?

A week had passed by and neither had woken up. The doctor said it might be time to say goodbye. There was no way I was going to say goodbye to Kaoru. Me and Kaoru. We were born together, we grew up together, we only had each other. The plan was that we died together too. If he died, I would lose my mind and be alone. There was no way I was going to say goodbye to my twin brother.

A stir.

The respirator started to make a noise. The heart monitor kicked into life. Kaoru's eyes opened slowly. My brother was alive.

"Be gentle with him" The doctor spoke and left the room.

 **Kaoru's Point of View:**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes were the relieved eyes of Hikaru. I couldn't tell you what had happened or why he was so worried. I couldn't tell you where I was or why I had a breathing respirator over my mouth. I couldn't tell you why I couldn't move my body without there being a lot of pain.

"Hey" Hikaru spoke. He pulled his phone out, sent a quick text and then put it away. I assumed he was texting Haruhi, but then Tamaki, Honey and Mori walked in. No Haruhi. What had happened? Why does everyone look so relieved that I'm awake. "Do you want to sit up? I can get you a glass of water." Hikaru said. I tried to sit up but the pain stopped me. Hikaru's hand supported me to get me up and then I could see the issue. A hospital room. Why was I here? "I'll get you some water."

I took the breathing mask off. I didn't need it.

"W-what happened?" My voice was hoarse from lack of liquid going down it and every word was painful to get out.

"Treehouse" Mori-Senpai spoke.

"You gave us a fright Kao-chan. You and Kyo-chan fell." Honey-Senpai said.

My mind flipped. I saw Kyoya up there. I climbed up there. I gripped onto him and then the treehouse vanished from under us.

The heart monitor beeped faster.

"Is Kyoya alright?" I said quickly. Everything went quiet. "Is he alright?" I almost yelled. The pain was still there.

Hikaru gave me the water.

"He's alive if that is what you're asking" Hikaru answered for me.

"Let me go see him."

"You won't like what you see"

"Let me go see him" I repeated. Hikaru nodded.

They put me on a wheelchair and took me to his room. Haruhi and Fuyumi were in there with him. I guess that's why she didn't come into my room, Kyoya couldn't be alone.

Kyoya was battered and bruised all down his face, neck and body. There was a bandage around the stump of where his left arm used to be. His leg was put in plaster. This was worse than the first time I saw him in hospital.

"Take me closer." I said. Hikaru obliged. I started to stroke his hair. "I'm sorry Kyoya." I whispered. I took his mask off and placed a gentle kiss on his cold but soft lips. Then the heart monitor started to fade. I put the mask back on quickly but the emergency button had to be pushed.

It happened in a flash. The doctors came running in. We got kicked out of the room. The door shut. I kept thinking: I've killed him. I've killed my Kyoya.

I was in shock.

 **Haruhi's Point of View:**

Kaoru hadn't killed him, though I bet he felt like he had. He was sat shaking waiting for them doors to open again and the doctors to tell us the news. They eventually did open. It was about 5 hours later though. The doctor had a smile on his face and then opened the door wide so we could see Kyoya.

"He's awake." The doctor said. Kaoru, though he was probably still in pain and was drugged up to help that, jumped out of the wheelchair and almost fell through the door. Hikaru caught him and helped him get to Kyoya.

Kyoya was busy looking at his left hand, or lack of a left hand. He had to have it amputated because when he fell a load of wood fell on his arm and completely crushed part of it beyond repair.

"I can still feel my hand…" He spoke quietly. "An odd feeling."

Kaoru climbed on the bed and laid his head on Kyoya's chest. He was crying. Kyoya didn't understand why Kaoru was crying by the look on his face, but he wrapped his arms around the younger male anyway.

"I'm sorry Senpai." Kaoru said.

"It's okay Kaoru, I'm sorry too" Kyoya responded.

 **Kyoya's Point of View:**

I got discharged from the hospital a week later. Hikaru and Kaoru invited me to live with them, which- to get away from my father- I accepted.

We weren't ready to face the school again. We just needed rest. Of course we got that rest… Okay me and Kaoru never rested. As soon as we were able to move again without it hurting us we were back to being active. Our bodies pressed against each other just like our lips. I bet Haruhi and Hikaru were getting annoyed with us.

Kaoru was in the kitchen. I walked in on him when he was reaching for something on the top shelf. I know he has maids to do this sort of thing for him, but since we could move we both decided we were going to do it ourselves to get our bodies back in gear. I assume he was after a glass. I reached up to help him, but I tried to do it with my left hand- which I no longer had. He looked at me and I reached with the right hand instead.

"Kyoya…" He whispered.

"I'm okay. Just not used to not having it yet." He nodded and poured himself a glass of water. What I meant by 'not used to not having it yet' is 'not used to being useless yet.' If I said that to Kaoru he would probably argue with me.

"Well your new arm will be here soon" He said. I nodded. I doubt I'll be useful with somebody else's arm. "And the doctor is certain that he can connect the nerve endings so you will be able to use it like it was your own." I let out a sigh.

"Kaoru, I don't care any more." I walked away.

"Senpai." He called out. "Senpai notice me!" I turned back and walked to him. He pulled me into a kiss.

"I did notice you Kaoru."


End file.
